Wilhelmina 'Mina' Marley/Affiliation
< Mina ---- __TOC__ Affiliation (Main) [[Serenity Ville|'Serenity Ville']] Mina originally hails from the peaceful tranquil hamlet known as Serenity Ville - she was born and raised there by her family (her mothers and sister). While attending high school, she also met and befriended two refugee students called Kohaku Ume and Millicent 'Millie' Willis - the three alongside Chelly eventually formed their own group: The Quadruplet Watchdogs. Unfortunately, Serenity Ville was eventually destroyed by the Heartless and Foretellers (alongside small help from Luxu/Xigbar) - it is unknown if this world was restored completely after the 'Linked into One' crisis ended but several comments by Mina and her friends hint that it's lost for good. Marley-Blossoms Family Mina is the eldest daughter of the family and considered by her parents to be the maturest one. Surprisingly, both her parents are women in addition to being lesbians - a fact that some people find pretty shocking. The youngest sister is Michelle or Chelly (to some people and friends) who is often roped into being Mina's 'partner-in-crime' in various adventuring schemes. Mina hints that there are other relatives of her family but it is unknown if they inhabit other worlds or have been declared deceased - given the fact that Mina only shares a small info about her family, the latter is most likely true. [[The Quadruplet Watchdogs|'The Quadruplet Watchdogs']] A group created by Mina and Chelly to oppose Luxu and his machinations along with the Foretellers. Its four members are as followed: * Mina (Founder and Member) * Chelly (Second-in-command and Member) * Kohaku (Third Member and Strategist) * Millie (Fourth Member and Bouncer) Although considered by many to be anarchists, rebels and merciless in their actions - this is proven to be false. Their only goal is to stop Xigbar/Luxu or any villain that threatens the peace - mainly by somewhat reckless yet moral action. The main benefactor that funds the group is Kurami alongside Amanda, Colleen, Airi and Amea. The group's main rivals are Luxu and his Foretellers along with the Guardians of Light (Yen Sid and Mickey) - at times, the Destiny Trio falls into that category. Marley-Blossoms Family Amanda Marley Amanda is Mina's maternal parent alongside her wife/lover Colleen. She loves Mina very deeply and even has an affectionate nickname for her eldest daughter: Hun-bun. Though at times, mother-daughter often argue and tease each other, their relationship is strong - a prime example is how Amanda supports Mina in her 'Keyblade Wielder' role and often gives the best advice to her child. One of her greatest fear is seeing Mina becoming someone that she isn't supposed to be - Dark Mina. Colleen Blossoms-Marley Colleen shares the role of being Mina's paternal parent alongside her wife/lover Amanda. Like Amanda, Colleen loves Mina very deeply and often gives her advice as well - along with using the 'Hun-bun' nickname. An interesting thing about Colleen is that she taught Mina self-defensive moves along with ideas on how to stand up to bullies. Just like with her wife, Colleen is fearful of seeing her child assuming the role as someone else - Dark Mina. Michelle 'Chelly' Marley-Blossoms Out of all the relationships that Mina has developed, Chelly has the biggest impact of them all - not only as a sister but as a close friend. The two love each other deeply and often convey several schemes - mostly during their growing-up in Serenity Ville. In addition, they work well under a stressed situation or a created plan - Mina being the brains while Chelly is the muscle (in-a-sense). A prime example of their relationship is the forming of their rebel-like group 'Quadruplet Watchdogs' and the 'Linked into One' crisis. The sisters have proved time-and-time again that with any luck and skills, they could stop any villain wherever they were along with their plans - although, things can backfire rather quickly in their faces. In addition to their partnership, the sisters are also a part of the 'Quadruplet Watchdogs' group along with being part of 'Radio Twilight' (A self-created radio station by Mina, Olette and Chelly) - these two organizations are often involved in the battles against any enemies or villains. Although, the sisters are close and often stay one-another, they can also perform things/missions solo without the assistance of others - except in the presence of strong villains/enemies. Other close relatives/family Though Mina and her parents have mentioned other relatives of the Marley-Blossoms family, it is not known if they are still alive or deceased - a couple of comments from Mina or Chelly hints at the latter. At one point, it is mentioned that Amanda has a young brother and sister but doesn't know what their current status is - either alive or dead. Colleen's family is unknown at this point - according to her, she prefers to keep her private life a quiet one due to unknown fears of somekind. Friends/Allies Kohaku Ume Considered to be Mina's most unpredictable and strong ally, Kohaku has earned the respect and friendship of the elder Marley sibling, their friendship can be traced back to their childhood - from youth to teenage-hood. During their growing up, both girls were extremely close to one-another and often conveyed several schemes around Serenity Ville. Unfortunately, Kohaku one day had moved away without leaving a forwarding address (it is implied that she was searching for her mother Amea but with no such luck.) Years later, the two friends reunited and have dedicated themselves to the pursuit and defeat of Luxu and his Foretellers - alongside Chelly, Millie and Kurami. During the first, second and third book, the two friends are often involved in fixing up problems between different worlds whilst trying to avoid Luxu or the Guardians of Light - this often ends with the situations being a complete hilarity or failure. An interesting piece of info is the fact that the two are also a part of the 'Quadruplet Watchdogs' - a group dedicated to protecting the light along with the people. At times, the two friends are also required to assist the Guardians even though they show down-right reluctance due to Kurami's warnings - yet, they are tolerant to Yen Sid and his allies. All-in-all, Mina and Kohaku are very close friends and also proper Keyblade Apprentices - interestingly, they have a lot more in common (mainly in intelligence, being at a neutral level to others, love for animals, etc.) Millicent 'Millie' Willis